A bus is a network topology or communication circuit by which devices and/or components attached to the bus send and receive data. In an electronic or imaging device, for example, components of the device that are attached to the bus each have a unique address, or identity, by which a particular component can recognize data and/or a communication intended for the component. Imaging devices, such as printing devices and all-in-one devices that scan, print, and copy, have motors, motor drivers, power supplies, memory devices, and any one or more other similar components that are interfaced within a device by an integrated circuit. The integrated circuits interface the components for signal and data communications via a bus network within a device.
When designing and/or manufacturing a new device and components for the device, it may be desirable to use any number of available different integrated circuit interfaces to interface the components. For example, an existing or previously designed integrated circuit interface may be implemented initially due to cost and/or time constraints while a new integrated circuit interface is designed, tested, and implemented. However, implementing the new integrated circuit interface may cause compatibility problems.